vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mia (Golden Sun)
Summary Mia is a Mercury Adept, and one of Isaac's best friends. Isaac meets her at a town called Imil during the events of Golden Sun. She is essential to helping the group maneuver through the Mercury Lighthouse. She is also Alex's cousin, who frequently opposes the heroes. In Dark Dawn, she has two children, one being a party member named Rief. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C Name: Mia Origin: Golden Sun Gender: Female Age: 16 in Golden Sun and Golden sun: Lost Age. 46 in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. Classification: Mercury Adept, Human Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Telekinesis, Stealth Mastery, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Earth, Plant, Water, Ice, Fire, Holy, Light, Wind, Lightning, Magma, Hellfire, Weather, and Darkness variety), Healing, Regeneration (Mid-Low via equipment, High-Low via Coatlicue), Summoning, Explosion Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Invisibility, Intangibility (Via Haze), Immobilization, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Soul Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Absorption, Power Nullification, Illusion Creation, Durability Negation, Mind Control, BFR, Curse Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Longevity (The Golden Sun gives him a lengthened lifespan), Teleportation, Forcefield Creation, and Necromancy |-|Resistances=Resistant to the following: Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Power Nullification, Wind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Transmutation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and Death Manipulation (Via equipment, Djinn, and natural resistances) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Can summon and should be superior to Iris, who can transform into a bright star which then goes supernova engulfing multiple planets in the process, is likely even stronger thanks to the Golden Sun fragment) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Superior to Iris, who can Iris fly at this speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown. Class 5 with Psynergy (Can lift boulders with her Psynergy) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class Durability: At least Large Star level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Interstellar range with Psynergy Standard Equipment: Various staffs, maces, bombs, armor, rings, restoring items, and Djinn Intelligence: Gifted. Was the main healer and guardian of her homeland for years and was formally trained by the Mercury clan since childhood. She also has two apprentices of her own. She's an exceptionally skilled fighter, puzzle solver, healer, alchemist, historian, and Psynergy Adept. Weaknesses: Djinn need to be reset after being used, or given time to recover entirely after summons are used. While in these states, the Djinn don't give the adept boosts and need to be managed carefully. Notable Attacks and Techniques: |-|Mercury= * Mercury Psynergy: As a Mercury Adept, Mia specializes in the manipulation of water, ice, and compassion. ** Pure Ply: Mia uses her faith to greatly heal herself or an ally. ** Pure Wish: Mia makes a wish that greatly heals her entire party. ** Break: Mia eliminates the status boosts of her opponent. ** Cure Poison: Mia rids her or her ally of poison. ** Restore: Mia can use this to wake someone up, cure paralysis, better their impaired senses, or ward off curses. ** Avoid: Mia becomes harder to detect. ** Freeze Prism: Mia strikes with a barrage of ice crystals. ** Deluge: Mia attacks the opponent with a deadly flood. ** Ice Missile: Mia strikes the foes with massive ice projectiles. ** Glacier: Mia covers the foe in rigid blasts of ice, turning them into a glacier. ** Cutting Edge: Mia fires off a sharp shockwave at the opponent. ** Plume Edge: Mia causes a geyser to erupt under the opponent and then knocks them back down to the ground. |-|Venus= * Venus Psynergy: Through the aid of Djinn, Mia is able to use Venus Psynergy, granting her control over the earth, the environment, energy, and life. ** Wild Growth: Mia causes plants to suddenly grow into thick vines to attack her foes, dealing nature-elemental damage. ** Potent Cure: Mia greatly heals herself or an ally. ** Revive: Mia raises an ally back up from the dead. ** Haunt: Mia summons spirits to continuously harm the opponent over time, ignoring durability. ** Curse: Mia curses the opponent, slowly causing Instant Death. ** Condemn: Mia summons a reaper to instantly kill the opponent. ** Nettle: Mia causes powerful vines to purge the opponent in a violent attack. |-|Mars= * Mars Psynergy: Through the aid of Djinn, Mia is able to use Mars Psynergy, granting her control over fire, heat, and lava, and strength. ** Protect: Mia boosts the durability of her and her allies by a tremendous amount. ** Pyroclasm: Mia causes a powerful eruption to appear under the opponent. ** Fiery Blast: Mia attacks with a massive explosive blast. |-|Jupiter= * Jupiter Psynergy: Through the aid of Djinn, Mia is able to use Jupiter Psynergy, granting her control over air, wind, and lightning, and the mind. ** Delude: Mia summons a mist that makes it much harder for the opponent to hit or target her. ** High Impact: Mia boosts the attack potency of her and her allies by a tremendous amount. ** Resist: Mia boosts the durability of her and her allies by a large amount. ** Drain: Mia drains the life force of her opponent, adding it to her own. ** Psy Drain: Mia drains the spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental energy of her opponent, adding it to her own. ** Blue Bolt: Mia attacks the opponent with a powerful lightning bolt. ** Bind: Mia seals the usage of the opponent's spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental abilities. ** Spark Plasma: Mia attacks with a barrage of lightning bolts. ** Sonic Slash: Mia slashes from a distance with a blade of focused air. ** Blunt: Mia halves the attack potency of her opponents. |-|Job-Based Skills= * Acrobat: A class with unique abilities that Mia can access using the Mysterious Card. ** Baffle Card: Mia casts an illusion on the opponent. ** Sword Card: Mia halves the opponent's attack potency. ** Flame Card: Mia deals fire damage to the opponent. ** Sleep Card: Mia causes the opponent to fall asleep. ** Thunder Card: Mia causes lightning damage to the opponent. ** Death Card: Mia causes the opponent to instantly die. ** Bramble Card: Mia purges the opponent in briars. ** Frost Card: Mia shoots a missile at the opponent, dealing ice damage. ** Fiery Juggle: Mia tosses a large array of balls of flame at the opponents. ** Sabre Dance: Mia attacks her foe with a summoned array of dancing swords. ** Fire Breath: Mia breathes fire on the opponent. ** Backstab: Mia stealthly attacks the foe from behind, resulting in instant death, and massive damage if it fails to instantly kill. * Beast Lord: A class that can call on the help of beasts that Mia can access using the Trainer's Whip. ** Troll: Mia summons a Troll to fight. ** Weird Nymph: Mia summons a Weird Nymph who's primary use is to heal, but can fight, seeing as other Weird Nymphs in the game can. ** Macetail: Mia summons a giant, fire breathing lizard to fight. ** Estre Wood: Mia summons an ancient tree who's primary use is to heal all of the party, but can fight, seeing as other Estre Woods in the game can. ** Minotaur: Mia summons a Minotaur to fight. ** Succubus: Mia summons a Succubus who's primary use is to heal all of the part, but can fight, seeing as other Sucubbi in the game can. ** Phoenix: Mia summons a Phoenix who's primary use is to revive an ally, but can fight, seeing as other Phoenixes in the game can. ** Fire Dragon: Mia summons a Fire Dragon to fight. ** Manticore: Mia summons a Manticore who's primary use is to greatly heal the entire party, but can fight, seeing as other Manticores in the game can fight. ** Ghost Soldier: Mia summons a Ghost Soldier to fight. * Necromage: A class that can summon the undead and fight with the power of the abyss, Mia can access it using the Tomegathericon. ** Poison Flow: Mia emanates a wave of poison towards the foe. ** Dire Inferno: Mia attacks with hellfire, calling forth the flames of the pit. ** Fear Puppet: Mia calls forth spirits to intrude the foe, inducing a paralyzing terror into them. ** Call Zombie: Mia summons a Zombie to fight. ** Call Demon: Mia summons a Red Demon to fight. ** Call Dullahan: Mia summons a Dullahan to fight. |-|Djinn= * Djinn: Djinn are entities of Psynergy and allow the opponents to change their class and Summon. Djinn can also be used in battle. Below is a list of notable abilities used with Djinn. ** Granite: Doubles durability of the entire party. ** Quartz: Revives ally. ** Vine: Halves the speed of the opponents. ** Sap: Drains life force and adds to her user. ** Ground: Nullifies the attack of an opponent. ** Petra: Prevents the opponent from attacking once before an attack. ** Salt: Heals all status ailments of the party. ** Geode: Turns the battlefield into a planetoid and hurls it at the opponent. ** Ember: Restores Psynergy of the whole party. ** Flash: Increases the durability of the whole party tenfold. ** Spark: Revives an ally. ** Coal: Doubles the speed of the whole party. ** Reflux: Automatically counter-attacks when attacked. ** Core: A fire-based attack that ignores durability. ** Fugue: Attacks the opponent, searing their spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental energy. ** Zephyr: Doubles the speed of the whole party. ** Kite: Allows the targeted Adept to effectively multi-task. ** Luff: Seals the spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental attacks of the opponent. ** Waft: Grants the targeted Adept temporary invulnerability. ** Whorl: Wind-based attack that can instantly kill the target. ** Gale: Wind-based attack that can remove the opponent from battle as though they ran away. ** Dew: Revives an ally. ** Shade: Increases the party's durability by a decent amount. ** Rime: Seals the spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental attacks of the opponent. ** Balm: Revives all allies. ** Serac: Water-based attack that can instantly kill the target. |-|Summons= * Judgment: The might of the apocalypse. An angelic white knight fires a blast from the sky. The white explosion engulfs the world. * Meteor: A meteorite from deep space. A fiery meteor crashes into the planet. * Thor: The mighty god of thunder. He crashes down from the sky shooting lightning bolts at the opponents. * Boreas: The god of north wind. Boreas engulfs the enemy, effectively freezing them, and then shatters them with a spear of ice. * Haures: A beast that sunders darkness. Literally shatters darkness, then proceeding to do a barrage of slashes and a fiery beam to the opponent. Can hit non-corporeal enemies. * Eclipse: A dragon whose wings span the skies. Eclipse fires a beam of electricity that causes an electrical explosion that spans out an entire country. * Coatlicue: A goddess bearing the water of life. Continuously heals the entire party of a long period of time. * Daedalus: Master craftsman of ancient times. A giant ancient robot fires off a barrage of missiles at the opponent. * Azul: An awakened dragon from the deep. A lengthy serpent fills the battlefield with water and does a barrage of attacks, causing the water to explode on the opponent. Immobilises the opponent. * Catastrophe: The embodiment of destruction. A dark winged knight with many weapons fires off a electric pyramid into the ground, and when it opens up, the whole world is engulfed with a dark explosion. * Charon: The boatsman of the river Styx. Charon appears as a reaper in the sky, engulfing a large portion of the world in darkness. Opponents hit with this attack will instantly die, and receive massive damage if that fails to work. * Iris: Goddess of rainbows, guide of souls. The most powerful summon, Iris takes the opponent into the Sun. She also fully revives and restores the health of all of the party. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Wand Users Category:Staff Users Category:Mace Users Category:Golden Sun Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Ice Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Element Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Death Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Solar Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Curse Users Category:Plant Users Category:Earth Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Adults Category:Teenagers Category:Adventurers Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Witches Category:Nintendo Category:Tier 4